Late Night Calculations: A Series of Oneshots
by Wildharp
Summary: An AU series of one shots with Peeta, who is an accountant in the busiest time of the year, and how Katniss helps relieve some of his stress and take his mind off work.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or the characters. **_

_**Author's Notes: This is story is rated Mature due to sexual situations and descriptions. I would like to thank kismet4891 who convinced me to write this, agreed to help me with it, and is basically awesome in every way.**_

Katniss stood silently in the doorway watching him work. Peeta was sitting at his desk hunched over spreadsheets and financial reports. It was late and everyone else in the office had gone home. Somewhere several offices down the hall Katniss could hear the sounds of a vacuum cleaner as the cleaning crew went about their nightly activities. Peeta had his dark blue suit coat hanging on the back of his chair, he had loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top button, and rolled up the sleeves of his white dress shirt. He was wearing a light blue tie that Katniss loved because it made his eyes so much more radiant.

Feeling her eyes on him Peeta looked up from the papers on his desk. "Katniss, I'm sorry but I am almost done. You're early."

"Actually I am twenty minutes late." She answered with a grin. Peeta looked down at his watch and rubbed his tired eyes. Katniss new that with fiscal yearend there was a lot of pressure on Peeta to get the financial statements in order. He had been working late nights for the past two weeks, tonight was supposed to be a 'date night' to help him relax and take his mind off of work.

"Sorry, I must have lost track of time. Tell you what, give me five minutes and then I am all yours."

"Alright, but I am holding you to that Mellark." Katniss walked over and sat in one of the guest chairs in Peeta's office, while he turned his attention back to the ledger that he was looking at before. Katniss kept a close eye on her watch, and when five minutes had passed she looked over at the accountant who hadn't stopped working. He was lost once again in his work, his hair hanging in his eyes slightly as he scribbled on the ledger.

Katniss thought for a moment and then slid off the chair. She crawled on her hands and knees over to his desk which had an opening in the front providing access to his legs, but was covered from the doorway. She crawled under the desk and slivered in between Peeta's legs. Smoothly she unzipped his slacks. Peeta jumped slightly at the unexpected touch. "Katniss, what are you doing?"

"Deal was five minutes, and then you are all mine. Your five minutes are up, I am taking what's mine." Katniss gave him a wicked grin from under the desk as she undid his belt. Peeta tried to stand and stop her, but Katniss used the opportunity to pull his slacks and boxers down. Peeta quickly sat back down to keep his lower half hidden behind the desk.

"Katniss, what if someone sees us?"

"Peeta, don't worry about it, no one's here." She lightly slid her finger along the length of his cock, then gently took it in her hand. She smiled as he responded to her touch, and stiffened in her hand. "Besides, it doesn't look like you mind too much."

Katniss leaned her lips to the head of his cock and lightly kissed the tip. Peeta let out a slight sigh. She leaned closer and ran her tongue up his length from base to tip, then gently slid the head in between her lips. Peeta couldn't help the gasp that escaped. Katniss took him slowly into her mouth. Peeta could feel the moist soft warmth of her tongue against his sensitive skin. Katniss raised her head, and then lowered it again, taking even more of him that the first time. Peeta began to roll his hips in time with her mouth. He closed his eyes and felt his tense shoulders relax.

"Mr. Mellark?" The voice of the cleaning woman at his office door made Peeta jump. Katniss whimpered quietly at the quick movement. "Sorry Mr. Mellark I didn't mean to startle you, I thought everyone was gone."

"Um, yes, well no." Peeta stammered finding it hard to believe he was stuck in such an awkward situation. "I mean, I am still here. Just me."

"Ok, Mr. Mellark, we'll go clean the other offices." The cleaning woman turned and left. Peeta looked down at Katniss who was trying hard to stifle her giggles.

"Oh, so you think this is funny?" Peeta said in a hushed tone. "Come on, let's go before they come back again."

Katniss looked down with a playful pout at the fact that Peeta had softened a little. "Do you really want me to stop?" She cooed.

"Yes Katniss, I would rather not be caught with my pants down in the office."

Katniss looked down at the half erect dick in her hands, and trailed the tip of her finger along the side. As if responding to a command Peeta's cock stiffened to attention. "Well, Peeta, it doesn't look like you actually want me to stop." Peeta's cheeks flushed a slight pink, that matched the flush of his manhood. Katniss didn't wait for Peeta to actually respond, but rather swirled her tongue around the head of his dick. He groaned, she moaned, and then took him into her mouth again. Peeta lowered his head to the table and breathed heavily. Katniss increased her rhythm and began to gently caress his balls with her hand. Peeta groaned loudly this time. He rolled his head back and closed his eye relishing the feeling. Katniss moved her hand to follow her mouth in its repetition over his cock.

Peeta struggled to keep his composure, after all the cleaning lady could come back. He tried to force himself to look at the papers in front of him, but all he could focus on was the gorgeous woman under his desk. Her tongue applying soft pressure as her head bobbed up and own. "Oh, fuck." Peeta groaned out.

Katniss could feel muscles in his thighs tense. Peeta took several sharp breaths and then with a grunt gave in allowing himself to spill into her mouth. He shuddered slightly as her lips brushed against the sensitive skin around the head of his cock while she removed her mouth.

Instead of backing out of the desk the way she came in, she pulled herself up against Peeta's body and kissed him lightly before standing and brushing herself off. "Peeta, why don't you pull your pants up and let's get out of here." Peeta stood, pulled his pants up, tucked his shirt back in and re-buckled his belt. "I know we were going to go out to dinner, but what do you say we just pick up a pizza and head home. You said after five minutes you were all mine, and I not done with you yet." Katniss gave Peeta wink as she head for the door. "The other things I plan on doing with you require more space than I had under that desk." Peeta quickly turned the light off on his desk and rushed to meet up with Katniss.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or the characters from the books.**_

_**Author's Note: A sequel to the first one-shot Late Night Calculations. I hadn't originally intended a sequel, but this just came to me, so I went with it. A special thanks to kismet4891 who helped not only with the writing of this chapter, but also with convincing me to write in the first place**._

**_Warning: Rated Mature for sexual situations!_**

Peeta sighed as he sipped his coffee. He was back in his office already and the morning sun was only just beginning to peek through the windows. His papers were all on the desk just as he had left them last night. He looked wistfully down at the space underneath his desk as he allowed his thoughts to drift back to the previous evening when Katniss had decided that she would 'make herself at home' under his office desk. Peeta let another sigh escape before he shook his head to bring back his focus. He needed to finish these reports, that's why he was in early and ready to work, so he set his coffee cup on the desk, draped his suit coat over the back of his chair and sat down to dive back into it.

Katniss woke up in the morning feeling satisfied and pleased with herself. That is, until she reached over to the other side of the bed. The side of the bed that her lovable accountant inhabited was cold and empty. She turned and groaned into the pillow. Last night was so perfect, and she had expected to find him still there in the morning. Not only had she expected to find him still in bed with her, she had expected to relive some of the highlights from the night before. Katniss rolled onto her back, let her arms fall to her sides and blew out a frustrated gust of air. When she inhaled again she smelled something. She sniffed again, the odor in the air was distinct.

Peeta was now an hour into his work, and the offices outside his office door were starting to fill with his colleagues. He hadn't really noticed that others had started to arrive, because once he started working on a project his determination blocked out most of the outside world. Then his phone rang jarring him from his concentration. He picked it up, "Peeta Mellark."

"Why does the house smell like smoke?" The voice on the other end of the phone greeted him.

"Katniss?"

"Yeah. Why? Do you have other women calling you asking about why their home smells like something was burning?" Katniss responded in a playful manner.

"No, I can honestly say you are the only woman calling and asking me about that." Peeta chuckled a little. "It smells like smoke because I felt badly that I was leaving so early, and I thought I would make you cinnamon rolls for breakfast before I left."

"Ah, so that answers my next question; what are the black charred things in the trash?"

"Yes, those would be the cinnamon rolls." Peeta answered sheepishly.

"Peeta, how do you mess up cinnamon rolls from a can?"

"Hey, you married an accountant, not a baker." Peeta answered in a light tone. "If you want your books balanced, you come to me. If you want buns, well you find yourself another guy."

"Hey, I like your buns!"

"Very funny Katniss." Peeta replied in a dry manner.

"What? I do. They are nice and firm." Katniss answered while biting her lower lip. "And I wouldn't want soft buns."

"Katniss, I know what you're doing, and I have to get back to these spreadsheets."

"I'd like you to spread _my_ sheets." Katniss answered coyly. Katniss was lying on the bed while she was talking to Peeta on the phone. In a stark contrast to Peeta's suit Katniss was wearing only a thin white tank top and a pair of white cotton panties. With her free hand she began tracing circles around her nipple over the tank top. Her nipples were growing harder by the second. "Peeta, is the door to your office closed?"

"Yes." Peeta looked across the office to his door, which was closed. He was trying to avoid distractions. He had been successful when it came to his coworkers, but there was no hiding from Katniss. Normally he wouldn't want to, but there was so much work still to be done. "Katniss, I really don't have time."

"Come on Peeta, I want you to _balance my books_." Katniss pulled the bottom of the tank top up to her neck giving her access to the soft flesh of her breasts. She closed her eyes, and moaned slightly as she moved her hand back to the sensitive skin around her nipple. "I know you want to play with me Peeta."

He did. Oh man did he ever, but this wasn't a good time. Obviously his cock didn't receive the memo about this being a bad time though, because he could feel it pushing awkwardly against his slacks. He closed his eyes for a moment and let his mind wander the image of the woman on the other end of the phone. Her olive colored skin. How nice it felt to nibble at the soft skin of her neck. Her cinnamon colored nipples hard under his fingers. Peeta shook his head slightly to bring himself out of the daydream. "Katniss,"

"Peeta my portfolio is oversaturated and needs your professional attention." Katniss slid her hand from her breast down between her thighs to find that she truly was wet.

"Katniss, just because I enjoy my job as an accountant doesn't mean I get turned on by talking finance."

"Oh Peeta, I want you to make me _sum_." Katniss giggled into the phone. "Besides, after everything I did for you last night, I was expecting a little something in return this morning."

"If I remember correctly Katniss, I gave you a return on your investment last night, three times in fact." Remembering last night's activities only made Peeta harder.

"Now look who's playing along!" Katniss slid her hand under the elastic band of her panties and felt the silky wetness. "Now numbers man, are you gonna process my check request?" Katniss ran the tip of her finger lightly up and down her folds. She let another moan escape.

Peeta's free hand moved under his desk. With the tips of his fingers he started lightly rubbing the stiffness in his pants. He could feel the outline of the head of his cock through the thin material of the suit pants. He groaned slightly as he pushed against the sensitive tip listening to the moaning coming from the phone that was now pressed tightly to his ear.

"What do you want to do to me Peeta?" Katniss knew she had him, she could tell by the groaning and heavy breathing.

"I want to slide my," At that moment Peeta's office door flew open and the CFO stormed into his office. "Mr. Abernathy!" Peeta nearly jumped out of his chair.

"Mellark, you need to talk to me about that analysis you did last week." Haymitch Abernathy walked into Peeta's office and pulled a chair up in front of Peeta's desk, tossing a report in front of Peeta.

"No Peeta, what you need to do is start locking your office door." Katniss grumbled on the phone.

"Who are you on the phone with?" Haymitch only just noticed that Peeta was holding the receiver in his hand.

"Oh, um," He tried to think fast, but apparently most of his blood flow had been diverted from his brain. "No one, I mean I'm on hold."

"Good, then we can discuss this analysis."

"Sure, I'll just hang up. I can call them back."

"Don't be ridiculous Mellark, when they take you off hold I'll just wait for you to finish the call."

Katniss removed her hand from her panties while she listened to the exchange and began to pout, but then the corner of her lips lifted in a smile. "Peeta, do you know where my hand is right now?" Peeta swallowed hard as he listened to Haymitch prattle on about the cost analysis. "It's on my breast." Katniss reached up and began massaging her breast with her free hand. Peeta could hear her moan lightly, and if he thought his cock couldn't get any harder he was wrong. He was finding it more and more difficult to concentrate on Haymitch. "I know how much you like to lick my nipples; do you want me to caress them for you?"

"That would be nice." Peeta forgot his current situation and answered out loud.

"Damn right it would be nice, but I asked how we are going to get that number up!" Haymitch looked incredulously at Peeta.

"Oh, sorry sir, um if you look on page three I believe I addressed that." Peeta began pointing out figures on the sheet.

"That number isn't the only thing getting up is it Peeta?" Katniss giggled into the phone. "Maybe I shouldn't ask you anymore questions. I'll just take the lead here." Katniss traced a few more circles around her nipple before pinching it lightly. This caused her to gasp into the phone, which in turn caused Peeta to gasp, earning him a strange look from his superior across the desk. "I am tracing my finger slowly down my stomach imagining it's your tongue." Katniss closed her eyes and ran her index finger down her taught stomach until she reached the waist band of her panties. "I am sliding my hand into my panties." Katniss slithered her hand into her cotton panties, and felt how aroused she had become. "Oh Peeta, I am so wet."

Peeta could barely contain himself. He was barely able to keep up with what Haymitch was saying and was responding to questions with one word answers, or a nod of his head. He could feel the perspiration on his forehead. He tried to discreetly wipe it off with his free hand.

"You ok kid?" Apparently he wasn't that discreet. Haymitch was staring at him expectantly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it just seems a little stuffy in here today."

Katniss began rubbing up and down her swollen lips. She rolled her head back into the pillow and moaned loudly into the phone as she slid one finger into the warmth between her legs. She couldn't concentrate on telling Peeta what she was doing, just on the amazing feeling that was pooling below her naval. She could hear Peeta still talking to his boss, and that only help those sensations, because even if he was only talking numbers, fuck he was hot and she loved him. She pulled her finger out and moved it to her sensitive nub. She began rubbing slow light circles. She let the phone rest against her ear so she could use both hands, one in her panties, and the other squeezing her breast. She began rubbing tight circles and pushing down harder in between her legs. She could feel the warmth building. She quickened the pace of her fingers. She felt a tightness beginning to grow. She heard Peeta's voice, and it made her tingle. Her breathing was heavy. Her muscles began to tighten, it was as if her whole body began to vibrate. She couldn't stop the moaning even if she wanted to. Her muscles continued to tense. She could feel the desire rising. She began to buck her hips against her hand. "Oh Peeta." She moaned out. She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't hold on anymore. Then she felt the intense feeling shoot from her core out to her fingers and toes. She cried out as wave after wave of after wave rippled through her body.

"Is that the hold music?" Haymitch had heard a strange noise coming from the phone Peeta held to his ear. Peeta seemed not to notice the question, he just stared into space. "Hey! Mellark, you ok?"

Peeta snapped out of it, "What? Oh, sorry. Um, where were we?"

"We just finished." Haymitch gave Peeta a curious look. "You might want to take a break for a little bit, I think you may be working too hard." With that Haymitch got up to leave. He stopped at the door and asked, "You want this closed again?"

"Yes!" Peeta answered in a rush.

"Ok, ok! Geeze kid, you might want to cut back on your coffee intake." Haymitch closed the door as he left Peeta alone in his office.

"Katniss? Katniss, I'm alone again. Katniss, are you there?" Peeta's erection had only intensified as the meeting with Haymitch droned on, and now he could do something about it. Well, if he could get Katniss to answer.

Katniss lazily lifted her hand back to the phone, pressing it against her ear, but not reopening her eyes. "Mmmmmmm, thanks Peeta." A content smile spread across her face.

"You're welcome, but I can join in now."

"I think I need to take a shower, besides it sounds like you're busy. Tell ya what, if you can still play later, give me a call when you take your lunch."

"Oh Katniss, come on."

"Talk to you soon Peeta."

Peeta sighed, "Ok, I'll call you later."

Katniss clicked the phone off and lay in bed enjoying the post orgasmic afterglow. Even if Peeta wasn't able to call her at lunch, she would repay him when he came home that night. He was always best when he had been stuck in a state of arousal for a while.

Peeta hung up the phone and looked down at the bulge in his pants. Sadly that wasn't going to go away anytime soon. It was then that he decided today he would take a long lunch and go home in the afternoon and have a few, words, with Katniss.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games or the characters.**_

_**Author's Note: Happy Halloween everyone! I figured I would give everyone a little treat with a special Halloween one shot of Late Night Calculations. Thank you again to Kismet for all of her assistance with these, you make me a better writer, you rock! Also thank you to all of you who are reading this, I am thrilled that you guys like them. Enjoy!**_

_**Warning: Rated Mature for sexual situations and scenes!**_

"Are you ready yet? We're going to be late." Peeta called out to Katniss. He was waiting in the living room for Katniss to finish putting on her costume for his office Halloween party. Katniss had kept her costume secret insisting that she wanted him to be surprised. Now Peeta was pacing back and forth while she finished putting the final touches on.

"Ok, ready." Peeta turned to see Katniss standing in the doorway from the bedroom. Her hair was tied up and she was wearing a navy blue suit, with a white button down shirt and his blue tie that was her favorite.

"So, what are you supposed to be?" Peeta asked as he walked closer to her. She pointed to her chest where she had a sticker placed on the outside of her suit jacket. The sticker read 'Hello, my name is: Peeta Mellark.' Peeta laughed jovially. "I see, so you're _me_."

"Yup, and I am even anatomically correct." Katniss moved the bottom of her jacket so Peeta could see her crotch where she had a rather impressive bulge. "I stuffed a rolled up pair of tube socks down my pants."

Peeta laughed even more, "Well, I appreciate the compliment, but I think you are overstating things with the tube socks." Peeta leaned in and kissed her quickly on the lips. "So, shall we?" Peeta motioned towards the door.

"Yeah, but what exactly are you supposed to be?" Katniss took in Peeta's costume. He was wearing dark grey slacks and a light grey button down shirt.

"Two shades of grey."

"Isn't the book, called '50 Shades of Grey?'"

"What can I say? I'm not nearly that complicated." Peeta answered with a smile that earned him another kiss from Katniss. This kiss lasted longer than the last one. It started soft, but Katniss pressed into it. She parted her lips and ran the tip of her tongue along his lower lip. Peeta opened his lips allowing Katniss to push her tongue in. Their tongues slowly caressed each other as the kiss began to intensify. Finally Peeta pulled back a little and bit her bottom lip lightly before pulling completely away. "Come on, we gotta get going."

The party was being held at Peeta's office building and it was quite the affair. His company prided itself on throwing the best possible parties. The desks were cleared out of the center part of the office, decorations were put up by a professional company, and there was a DJ. The liquor was all 'top shelf' and the party was catered by a famous chef. It was nice but not Katniss' idea of a great time. She always felt awkward at big social events like this. She wasn't a fan of small talk, and Peeta had to 'make the rounds.' So she had wandered over to the bar to get another drink. While the bartender was getting her beverage one of Peeta's co-workers walked up to her. He was a tall blonde man, not unattractive, but he was exuding a certain arrogance that Katniss had no patience for. He was dressed as Julius Caesar, and made no effort to hide the fact that his eyes ran up and down Katniss' body.

"Hi, I don't believe we've met. My name's Cato, and you are?"

Katniss looked him over quickly and responded dryly, "Well, I am wearing a name tag." Cato looked at the sticker Katniss was wearing and actually smiled in a way that, in Katniss' opinion, made him look even cockier, if that was possible.

"Oh, so you're Peeta's girl."

"Why would you say that?"

"Well, why else would you be dressed as him?"

"No, I don't mean why would you think I was with him, I mean why would you say I'm 'his girl?'" Katniss gave him a mischievous look. "Maybe Peeta is my boy."

"So I see you've met Cato." Peeta said as he walked over and put his hand around Katniss' waist.

"Hell of a girl you found here, Mellark." Cato licked his lips. "I wouldn't let her out of your sight, she's a real spitfire." With that Cato nodded at the pair and walked off.

"Yeah, your co-worker is a tool." Katniss rolled her eyes as she turned back to the bartender to get her drink.

"True, but he was right, you are a spitfire." Peeta leaned in and kissed the top of Katniss' head. "Look I just have to go talk to my boss for a little bit, and then we can take off. Do you want to come with me, or hang out over here?"

"Mr. Abernathy?" Katniss scrunched her face up. "I hate that guy, he always calls my sweetheart. I mean come on buddy, it's not 1965 and you aren't part of the cast of 'Mad Men.' Put the scotch down, and call me by my name."

"So I take it that means you are going to hang out here." Peeta chuckled. They were both facing the bar, and Peeta knew no one could see their fronts so he let his hand drift to the front of Katniss' pants. He lightly ran his finger up and down the rolled up socks in the crotch of her slacks. "You know, after the party we could go home and have a little fun."

"Peeta, they're socks, so you know that does nothing for me, right?"

"You say it does nothing, but the large bulge in your pants says otherwise." Peeta said with a wink. Katniss chuckled as Peeta excused himself and walked over to Mr. Abernathy leaving Katniss to find something to occupy her time. She wasn't interested in chatting with anymore of Peeta's colleagues. So she wandered over to his office. She walked over to his desk, turned the light on and sat in his chair. She scanned the top of the desk that was mostly empty with the exception of the desk lamp, a pad of paper, a pen and a calculator. She reached over and punched a few of the calculator buttons causing the numbers to print on the tape. She smiled realizing that this may be one of the most childish ways she could have found to amuse herself.

"Having fun?" Katniss was startled by Peeta's sudden appearance in the office doorway. "You know, with the suit you look like you could do this job."

"Ha! Yeah, up until people realize I suck at math."

"Eh, the calculator does most of the heavy lifting." Peeta thought for a moment, and then smiled. He stepped into his office and closed the door.

"What are you doing? I thought we were going to go now?" Katniss gave Peeta a quizzical look.

"I was just thinking maybe before we go we could do little, reenactment." Peeta flashed Katniss a wicked smile, before turning around and locking the office door. "Not making that mistake again." Peeta then walked in front of the desk, and Katniss made a move to get up. "No, stay where you are."

Katniss raised an eyebrow, "Okay." She sat back down behind Peeta's desk as he sank down to his knees in front of the desk, then crawled into the foot space underneath the desk. "Oh I see, a reenactment huh?" Katniss smiled at the blonde man on his knees in front of her legs as she remembered not so long ago when she was in that exact same position. "So I take it that in this scenario I'm you, and you are me?"

"That's my thinking." Peeta answered as he ran his finger tip up and down Katniss' calf.

"Well then if we are doing this reenactment correctly, I should be protesting the wonderful advances of the remarkably seductive woman offering to take me to new levels of orgasmic bliss." Katniss said with a smile.

Peeta laughed a little, and then looked up at the woman grinning back down at him. He was always amazed how truly and utterly smitten he was with her. He moved his hands to her knees and slid his palms up her thighs until he reached the belt buckle at her waist. He unbuckled the belt and then unbuttoned the top of her pants. He pulled the zipper down revealing the socks and Katniss' white cotton panties.

Katniss saw what Peeta was looking at, "So Peeta, spit or swallow?" She meant for it to sound playful, but she was getting so turned on that it came out as a breathy question.

Peeta laughed a little, then removed the socks and tossed them into the corner.

Peeta quietly pulled at the slacks, so Katniss raised herself up off of the chair allowing him to slide her pants off. Then Peeta pulled at the elastic band of her panties, sliding them past her knees to join the pants in a pile on the floor. Katniss felt the leather of the chair on her bare skin as she lowered herself back down. Peeta then gently pried Katniss' knees apart. "Hmmm. I think this reenactment was an excellent idea." Katniss moaned out as she felt him kiss the inside of her knee. He slowly worked his way up the inside of her thigh, placing gentle kisses along the way. "Oh, Peeta." When he was inches from her core, he gently nipped at the soft flesh of her inner thigh causing Katniss to make a sharp gasp. He extended his tongue and trailed the tip from the spot he bit her to the place where her thigh joined her body. He could feel the heat coming off of her center. He leaned in and kissed her folds, and let his nose slightly nuzzle the bundle of nerves at the top. He could feel the silky liquid on his lips and smell her musky scent. Peeta licked his lips and paused for a moment to taste her. Then he trailed his tongue up and down against her. Slowly, and gently his slid his tongue in just a little, then lapped upwards rubbing her nub with the flat of his tongue.

Katniss moaned loudly. She had forgotten any thoughts of the party going on just past his office door, all she could think about was how amazing his tongue felt as it caressed and moved against her. She rolled her head back against the chair and closed her eyes. He pushed his tongue deep inside her this time and she almost cried out, but somewhere in the back of her mind she remembered that she shouldn't make too much noise. Oh god how could she stay quiet though? She felt a tightness beginning to form beneath her naval and began to buck her hips in time with Peeta's tongue.

Peeta moved his hands behind Katniss and grabbed her ass, pulling her closer to him as he moved his tongue further inside her. He felt her squeeze in against his tongue and heard her moaning mix with the muffled sound of music coming from the party carrying on outside. He continued to dart his tongue in and out. Every so often pulling it out fully to trace her swollen lips. Then he pulled his tongue out and moved his concentration to the spot he knew would push her over the edge and moan his name. He started gently, just lightly flicking with his tongue. He could feel Katniss' ass tense in his hands. Then he started moving his tongue in tight circles around her most sensitive spot. He began increasing the pressure against her as he placed his lips around the area.

Katniss could barely stand it. Her muscles were tensing and she felt the need to explode with every flick of his tongue. She grabbed the back of his head and pulled his face in even closer. She moved her hips, rubbing herself against his tongue. "Oh, Peeta." She moaned. She was losing track of where they were, and losing herself in the feeling. She picked up the rhythm of her hips, and Peeta matched the pace with his tongue. She bit her lower lip to try to keep from screaming. Then she felt it. She cried out, completely forgetting about the party full of people just outside the door. She didn't scream his name, or any word really, she just cried out. She didn't let go of Peeta's head, and he kept lightly massaging her with his tongue as she rode wave after wave of her orgasm.

Her thighs clamped tightly to either side of his head and all he could hear were Katniss' cries and blood rushing in his ears. He kept licking and kissing lightly until he felt her muscles slowly start to relax as she came down from her high. She let go of his head, and her hands fell to her sides as her whole body seemed to melt fully into the office chair. Peeta looked up at her. Her hair was a mess from rubbing against the back of the chair, and her shirt was completely disheveled. Her eyes were closed and she was panting heavily. He smiled at her and asked, "So I take it that was ok?"

Katniss opened one eye and looked down to see him smiling at her. "Oh don't give me that dopey grin Mellark. You know I never have any complaints about your, oral skills."

Peeta chuckled as he crawled up out of the foot space. "Think anybody heard us?"

"I can tell you I hope that guy Cato heard us." Katniss stood up and started putting her pants back on. "That way he'll know that my boy knows how to take care of business."

"Your boy?" Peeta arched an eyebrow.

"Long story, don't worry about it." Now that Katniss was fully dressed again Peeta was walking towards the office door when Katniss remembered, "Hey, don't forget my 'Peeta penis.'"

Peeta looked back at Katniss and laughed, then walked over and picked up the socks, tossing them to her. Katniss began stuffing the socks back into her pants.

"You know Peeta, if you want to keep this reenactment reversal thing going when we go home tonight you can do the reverse cowgirl." Katniss smirked at him as he she joined him at the office door.

"I think for that to work you are going to have to put an awful lot of starch in those socks." Peeta gave her a quick kiss, and unlocked the door. They walked back out into the party where everyone seemed completely oblivious to the party of their own that they just had.

"Happy Halloween, Katniss."

"Happy Halloween, Peeta." She went up on her toes, kissed the corner of his mouth and they both walked hand in hand out of the office.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games, or the characters.**_

_**Author's Note: Another little one shot, but this time I thought Peeta should be allowed to get out of the office for a little while. Thank you to all those who have read this, I really am flattered that so many of you are enjoying these. Special thanks to Kismet for her assistance and guidance, especially when it comes to synonyms.**_

_**Warning: Rated Mature for strong sexual situations and general getting it on.**_

Peeta stirred slightly and let one of his eyes open just a crack. The early morning light coming through their bedroom window forced him to keep his eye partially closed. He groggily looked at the clock on the nightstand which read 9:00am. He had slept in, but that was one of his favorite parts of Saturday mornings. Neither he nor Katniss ever made plans for Saturday mornings so they could just lounge about with each other.

They were lying in their typical sleeping position, Peeta on his back with Katniss' head resting on his chest. Peeta looked down at the top of her head as it raised and lowered with each breath he took. He placed a light kiss on the top of her forehead, and attempted to slide out from under her without disturbing her too much. Katniss groaned slightly into his chest.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Hmm, where are you going?" Katniss nuzzled her face into Peeta's chest.

"I thought I might make some breakfast."

"Peeta, I appreciate the thought but,"

"Don't worry, I wasn't planning on cooking anything, I was thinking more along the lines of coffee, and that cereal you like, the one with the strawberry marshmallows."

"Well that sounds good, but I don't want to get up yet." With that Katniss rolled onto her side with her back to Peeta, letting her head rest on his arm.

Peeta rolled on his side to spoon against her, draping his other arm over her hip with his hand resting on her stomach. She was wearing a thin white tank top with thin ribbing and a pair of simple cotton panties. Peeta was only wearing a pair of boxers. He let his fingers trace small circles against her stomach, feeling the ribbing of the tank top against his fingertips. He swept her hair aside with his chin and placed a gentle kiss against the side of her neck. Katniss moaned appreciatively and pushed her softly sounded backside into his groin, causing Peeta's already semi erect cock to fill out even more.

Katniss could feel his hardness through his boxers pushing against her. She rolled her hips a little gently grinding her ass against his cock. She could feel it grow and a smile played across her lips. His breathing picked up, and the sensation of his hot breaths against her neck sent a tingle running from her navel down to the spot between her legs, which was quickly becoming slick with her excitement.

Peeta's dick was straining against the fabric of the boxers, and twitched with every motion of Katniss' ass. The muscles of his own ass tensed as pushed his pelvis forward burying his cock further into the soft curve of Katniss' backside.

Katniss moaned again and turned her head to the side searching for Peeta's lips. He moved his mouth from her neck and captured her lips in a kiss. She pushed into him deepening the kiss and opened her mouth slightly allowing him to push his tongue in. Their tongues massaged one another as Peeta rocked his hips slowly in time with Katniss' own gyrations trying to get as much friction as he could. The sensitive head of his cock rubbed against the material causing a tingling sensation to travel down his shaft to his balls. He moaned into Katniss' mouth. Then ran his hand up from Katniss' stomach to her breast and squeezed, causing Katniss to return his moan with one of her own.

Katniss broke the kiss and panted heavily. She raised herself off the bed slightly and Peeta knew what she wanted. With both arms free he quickly pulled the tank top off of her, and watched as her tits bounced slightly as they came free of the fabric. Before lying back down Katniss looked and Peeta and said, "Boxers. Off. Now."

Peeta quickly slid the boxers down his legs and kicked them to the floor, then took the opportunity to roughly pull Katniss' panties down her legs. The desire to be pressed back against her eliminated any concern about being gentle.

With their clothing removed they collapsed back onto the bed in the same position, Katniss' head was resting on Peeta's firm bicep, and he used that hand to reach around and roughly grasp Katniss' breast. She gasped slightly and reached behind her finding Peeta's throbbing cock, and took it in her delicate hand. She began stroking it, but his soft skin was so dry that it made it difficult. She let go and moved her hand in between her legs, rubbing it against her slick folds covering it in her own lubricant. She moaned out loudly when the palm of her hand rubbed against her sensitive spot. She reached back behind herself again and grabbed Peeta's firm cock once more. Her hand slid up and down his rigid length easily. When she reaches the tip she let her palm rub harder against the head of his dick causing him to spasm slightly. Then when she stroked downward she let her fingers relax so she could use the tips to lightly scratch his balls.

"Oh fuck, Katniss"

Katniss continued pumping while Peeta moved his free arm over Katniss and caressed a tight circle around her belly button then slid his hand down between her legs. He could feel the wet heat of her core as he started by running his middle finger from the bottom of her swollen lips to the top. When he felt the little nub there he gently rubbed a few circles. Katniss moaned loudly. Peeta slipped his finger inside of her, and began sliding it in and out while he lightly massaged the bundle of nerves with the palm of his hand.

Katniss could feel the pressure building inside. When his finger entered her she tightened her walls around it and began moving her hips against his hand. She tried to concentrate on keeping her hand moving along his cock, but her thoughts were getting fuzzy, and it was hard to concentrate on anything but the sensations Peeta was causing. When his hand that was massaging her breast stopped so he could pinch her nipple Katniss screamed a little with pleasure and let go of Peeta's cock so she could move more vigorously against his hand.

When Katniss let go of his manhood Peeta pressed it firmly between her ass cheeks and began humping against her. She was making more noises now, but he couldn't make out what they were. He alternated between pinching her nipple and rolling it in between his thumb and forefinger. His other hand continued his ministrations between her thighs which were also becoming wet with Katniss' arousal. He pushed a second finger inside of her, heard her gasp and felt her back push into him before she bucked forward pushing his fingers deeper inside her. The friction she was causing as she rubbed against his dick felt amazing, and he knew he would only be able to hold on for so long.

Peeta's fingers felt incredible, but that wasn't what Katniss really wanted inside her. She placed her hand on the hand of Peeta's that was between her thighs. He stopped moving, but left his fingers inside.

"Peeta, I need you inside me," Katniss panted out. "Now."

Peeta slowly removed his fingers causing Katniss to shudder slightly as he grazed her clitoris. Katniss, parted her legs slightly, and Peeta guided his cock in between her thighs from behind until the tip rested against Katniss folds. He kept his one arm under her head with his hand on her breast. His other hand he moved to her hip. Katniss gently caressed the head of Peeta's cock with her fingers then helped guide the tip into her. Peeta began kissing Katniss' neck, as he grabbed her hip, and pushed himself as deep inside of her as he could go.

Katniss gasped slightly when she felt Peeta push into her. Because of his position he couldn't go all the way in, but the shallow depth mixed with the angle hit Katniss' spot perfectly. Peeta started pulling out and pushing back in. With each thrust Katniss moaned as she felt him fill her. His hand grasped her breast and squeezed slightly causing her to moan out, "Oh, Peeta."

Peeta moved his lips to Katniss ear and nipped at her ear lobe. He felt the pressure beginning to build inside him. With each thrust he felt her warmth surround his cock, and it brought him closer to release. He knew he wouldn't last much longer, and judging by the way Katniss was writhing and grinding herself down on him he could tell that she might be close as well. He removed his hand from her hip and moved it in front of Katniss, placing his finger tips on the spot that he knew would finally push her over the edge. He started gently massaging in small circles, slowly adding more pressure.

Peeta's fingers combined with the continual thrusts from his cock was almost more than she could handle. She felt his breath on her skin as he moaned into her neck. She felt that familiar tightness pulling underneath her navel, and she knew she was close.

"Oh, Peeta."

Peeta answered her with a moan of his own. The she could stand it no longer. She exploded in sensation as she spasamed against him.

"Peeeettttttaaaaa!" She screamed out.

Peeta heard her scream his name, felt her clench around his swollen cock, and that was all it took. His muscles all tensed, he let out a load moan and erupted inside of her. Then he held her close feeling her shudder as she came down from her own orgasm.

They both lay there breathing heavily. Peeta had enveloped Katniss in a hug, and she leaned her head back against him. She could feel him as he began to soften inside her. He gently pulled himself out, gasping a little as the sensitive head of his dick finally slipped out from between her lips. They lay that way for what seemed like an hour, until finally Peeta spoke.

"So, breakfast?"

"Hmmm, yeah." Katniss responded like she was still in a dreamlike state.

"Ok, cereal and coffee coming right up. I'll bring it in here so you can have breakfast in bed."

Peeta crawled out of the bed, and pulled his boxers back on. He heard a groan come from the bed, and he looked over to see Katniss staring at him with a pout on her face.

"Something wrong?"

"Yeah, I was enjoying the view before you put your boxers back on." Katniss smiled thinking for a moment. "Besides, I liked the idea of you serving me breakfast while naked."

Peeta smirked and pulled his boxers back down. He gestured to his still slightly stiff dick, "Better?"

Katniss giggled, "Yes, much."

With that Peeta turned and walked out of the bedroom to get breakfast. Katniss didn't take her eyes off of his firm ass until he was out the door. Then she buried her face back into her pillow and sighed contentedly.


End file.
